All I Wanna Do
by KittenHeels220
Summary: S1 Takes place after the party. Kat and Patrick and their crazy love/hate relationship. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

If I thought Sunday morning was the worst I would ever feel in my life, I was wrong. The spitting headache and frequent regurgitation were nothing compared to the dread of facing the entire Padua High School after my drunken escapades and off-key karaoke throughout Saturday night. Even my dad's punishment couldn't touch my desperate need to never have to see Patrick Verona again and reduce the risk of sustaining the embarrassment of learning what exactly I did say to him on the phone that night.

Bianca's chipper attitude at staging her first extremely successful party was not encouraging, either. She just couldn't wait to get to school and hear the results of how high she had risen on the popularity scale.

"Come on, Kat. Get out of bed. You have to face him sooner or later," she said, throwing off her sister's covers.

"No, I don't. Besides it's not like I even want to ever see him again anyway. I don't care what he thinks," I unconvincingly replied.

"Right." Bianca's sarcasm is anything but inconspicuous. "Here, just look really hot and no one will even care." She starts going through my closet and then throws some clothes at me. I can't help but think, it couldn't hurt.

I throw on the grey band shirt with the deep square neck-line and pull up the black tights and mini-skirt before slipping on my boots and hate to say it, let alone think it, but Bianca was right.

"I look good."

After arriving on campus, I took a deep breath as Bianca jumped out of the car in search of Chastity. I looked around but didn't see Patrick's motorcycle anywhere. He must not have arrived yet. Maybe he won't even show up at all. My lack of courage depresses me even more. He's just a guy. He's not even a guy. He's a chauvinistic miscreant. I've had to face much more intimidating oppositions in the past: female oppression, Hilary Clinton's loss of the Democratic Party nomination and of course the lack of success during the fight to save the naked mole rats.

It was now or never. If I was going to get into the school before seeing Patrick pull up, I had to move fast.

"One foot after the other," I told myself. "Almost there." And then I was in. I headed to my locker and felt washed with relief as Mandela appeared, drawing my attention away from all the snickers and people staring when I walked by.

"So are the rumors true? Have you succumbed to the pressures of adolescent delinquency?" she asks with a raised brow.

I look at her, pleading for forgiveness. "Worse, I called Patrick Verona under the influence. Not only am I just like every other high school nimrod, I'm a ditsy twit, too."

"Well, at least you're a hot, ditsy twit. He probably won't even care," she attempts to be supportive.

I look back at her skeptically. "You really think that Patrick Verona will give up on any opportunity to rub my affections for him back in my face?"

"Affections?" Mandela asks curiously.

I stand up straight. "No. Absolutely not. That was a mere slip of the tongue. I despise him."

"Sure," she says before heading to class.

I turn back to my locker and grab the book that I need. Then I close the door and turn to head to class. There he is, staring directly at me. Those piercing eyes were driving intensely into me. He almost looked _angry_. What could he possibly be thinking? What was he going to do next?

My questions were quickly answered as he began heading straight towards me, those incredible eyes leading the way. I began to run my fingers through my hair and attempted to adjust myself and fidget about, but there was no way of even attempting to pretend I hadn't noticed him. I had to face him.

I tried to prepare as many quick, witty comebacks and excuses as my brain could muster, but I wouldn't need them. As he approached, he did the last thing I expected and grabbed my hand pulling me close to him, very close. Then he charged off, leading me down the hall as the bell for class rang. We turned the corner and ended up through a door that I had never noticed existed until now. We filed down a staircase to the basement of the school where finally, he stopped.

The next things I felt were his soft, wet lips crushing mine with an intense passion that I had never experienced before with anyone. He pulled me close, so vigorously that I couldn't help but comply. The heat was radiating between us as his hands slid all over me, finally resting, perfectly cupped around my backside.

My fingers ran through his tousled curls as he pushed me back against one of the old woodshop tables in the middle of the room. He picked me up at the knees and rested me atop the table. I could feel his heart pounding as he pressed himself even closer against my body, between my legs.

He dropped his hands back down to my legs and began to slide them up my thighs, his giant hands wrapped around them. I released his shirt from my own tightly fisted hand around his back, and lightly pressed my fingertips to his chest. His hands slid higher as he kissed his way around my neck.

"Patrick," I breathed out.

"Mmm…Kat," he sighed, clearly not sensing the hesitation in my voice. Before I know it his lips are back on mine and while 95% of me wants them nowhere else, the other 5 can't help but wonder what is happening. His hand moves from my thigh to cup my breast and I finally push harder on his chest.

"Patrick…" he doesn't stop and I can feel that at the sound of my voice he wants me even more. "Patrick," I push with a little more force and he stops to look at me. "What are we doing?"

He gives me that famous, smart-assed smirk and simply states, "Ditching first period," before going back to attacking my tongue with his. I can't help but desperately want to give in as he continues to rub his massive fingers all over me.

Then, my brain suddenly betrays my desires and I am reminded of the last time we kissed. "Wait," I say. "I mean, what is happening here? What are we doing?"

He is obviously frustrated. "Who cares?"

I have to push him off again. "I care, and I want to know what is going on here?"

"God, why do you always have to ruin things just when they're getting good?"

Now he's said it. I get up and pull down my skirt. "Right, because since I'm not all into relationships and stuff I should just get back in my place and let you do me right here on the basement floor!"

"What?" he looks at me incredulously. "You're crazy."

"Yeah, and I'm also late for first period." I grab my books and storm back up the stairs. At least the outfit worked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stupid Patrick Verona! Ugh! It had been two whole days and I still couldn't get him out of my head. The hot water pouring through the shower head was not helping wash away the pure hatred I had for him, so I gave up and stepped out of the tub. As I towel dried my hair I thought I heard a thud and quickly wrapped my body up with it instead.

"Bianca, if you're raiding my closet again, you're dead. I'm not letting you borrow anything after you returned my black boots with dog crap on them!" I screamed at my bratty little sister, instead to find none other than the person I loathe the most, sitting once again in my windowsill.

"Oh, but don't you think I would look good in this. I'm sure it's just my size," he said, holding up an old, flowery top. After the initial annoyance of Patrick's presence wore off, I realized my currant wardrobe state, or lack thereof. Immediately, I grabbed the nearest clothing article I had, in this case another shirt, and tried to cover myself even more, but it only encouraged that cocky grin of his.

"Looks like I picked the perfect time to invite myself in."

"What are you doing here?" I say as I begin to look for more clothes.

"We didn't get to finish our last conversation," he explained.

"Yeah, well maybe that's because one of us is a chauvinistic asshole who doesn't know how to control himself." Finally, I find my pajamas.

"Ooh, I love when you're wet and feisty."

Nothing could have gone more wrong in this situation, except for Bianca barging into my room again. Everyone was getting really perfect with their bad timing lately.

"Hey, Kat, can I ask you about-" She stood there frozen, no doubt in shock of my attire and the fact that Patrick had migrated to sitting back on my bed with his head resting in his hands.

"Wow, I can't wait to blackmail you for this one," was her response. "Did you guys just have sex, because it totally looks like you did."

"I'll give $20 if you shut up and get out," I said, thinking quickly.

"Thirty, and I get to listen to Britney Spears in the car for the next week."

"Twenty five and you can listen to whatever you want as long as there's no Lady Gaga involved," I bargain.

"Deal," and she was gone.

I turned to Patrick. "I'll be right back," I say before heading back to the bathroom to change.

Moments later I return in my shorts and a band shirt, dreading to hear what he has to say, after I first off notice the lust in his eyes towards my lack of clothing.

"Well?" I ask.

"Well what?" he raises his sexy, mysterious eyebrows.

"You wanted to say something?"

He hesitated, and then walked towards me slowly, as though if he moves too quickly, I'll run away, scared. Once he finally reached me, he places his hands lightly on my sides. I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he leaned in closer to me.

"Patrick?" He softly kisses me on the lips. I respond, of course, but still can't help asking, "Patrick, what are you doing?"

"I came to ask you to hang out, but for some reason, every time I try to talk to you lately, it just doesn't come out right," he says awkwardly.

"You want to take me out on a date?" it's my turn to look at him mysteriously.

"Not on a date. You know I'm not into labels and stuff, but you asked what we were doing before, and I don't know, so let's just call it 'hanging out'."

"So what, we're just like, friends with benefits?" I ask, clearly not liking his personal interpretation. He shifts uncomfortably.

"Come on, don't make me say it. You're not into things like that. You don't care about calling it anything. That's why I like you so much."

"Glad to know you're starting to finally get me," I half smile.

"You don't make it easy."

"That's the point," I say as he pulls me closer and forces his lips down on mine. Only seconds later we find ourselves on my bed, his giant hands gripping my ass, tightly. I find myself clawing as his back like a rabid animal. I don't know what's gotten in to me. Yes, I do. Patrick Verona has. Well, very nearly at least.

I help him pull his shirt above his head and drag him even closer to me, his body resting heavily on mine. His lips travel down my neck and across my collarbone. He slides his hands underneath me shirt and goes up for the kill. I feel him grasp me and want even more, so I pull him even tighter but he grabs my whole body and flips us over so that I am now on top, grinding into him. That's when I hear the call of doom.

"Kat!" my father cries from below. We scramble as Patrick grabs for his shirt and with no other choice because of the time constraint, runs into the closet. Bianca appears just in the nick of time to throw his shoes in, as well.

"Girls, what's going on? I heard voices downstairs."

"Really, Dad?" You may want to have that looked into. You are getting kind of old," Bianca jested.

"Funny sweety, now come on. What were you two bickering about?"

_Yes!_ I think to myself. We're saved. Then I panic again in search of an argument which is ironically something that comes up on a daily basis.

"Bianca took my boots again without asking," I say the first thing that pops into my head. The look on her face is shear hatred, and I shoot an apologetic one back in realization that she is the person responsible for saving my ass right now.

"I did not!" she squeals.

"Alright, that's enough. Bianca you will do Kat's laundry for the next week. And no bleach this time."

"But Dad!"

"That's it, now it's after 10, so lights out unless your homework isn't done." I give her another sympathetic look and my dad leaves.

She turns to me angrily, "Next time I am so telling him you're not a virgin." My eyes grow wide as we both here a loud thud come from the closet. "Whoops! Sorry," she says as she scampers away.

I open the closet door to find Patrick struggling with one of his shoes and only one arm through his shirt sleeve. "Hey," he nods, awkwardly. "The coast clear?"

"For now," I say, "but you should probably get out of here."

"Right," he smiles. "I guess we'll have to continue this later," he says, grabbing me at the waist again and pulling me close.

"Saturday night, then?"

"I'll see you at 8," he says before heading back through the window.

"By the way," I smile, "you owe me twenty five bucks."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. This is my first ever fanfic, so i hope you guys like it and appreciate all the comments, even negative ones. I'm not sure how long I'm going to make my story, but we're getting there. And sorry about any typos, I swear I proofread about four times.

Chapter 3

"You're going out tonight!" Bianca squealed with glee. "I can't believe this. You do have a soul." She turned hopefully to her overbearing father. "This means I can go to that party tonight, right Daddy?"

"Oh, no," he panicked, "only if Kat goes."

"But dad, I have no idea what Patrick wants to do tonight," I whine, trying to keep Bianca as far away from us as possible.

"And now you don't have to figure it out. Now I want to make sure both of you have your pepper spray, and Bianca, you go ahead and take the tazer, too.

I sighed, reluctantly giving in. "Dad, we'll be fine. I'll take good care of Bianca."

"Yeah, I bet you will," she sarcastically replies.

The door bell rings and I panic. I rush to check my make up again before attempting to beat my berated father to the door. I lose.

"Ahh, the man-boy again," he says. Patrick raises an eyebrow.

"You ready?" he asks. I grab my coat and charge out the door.

"K, bye, Dad. Be home by curfew," I say just as I slam the door behind me and we head straight to my Volvo as quick as we can. "You might want to hurry," I say, and we slam the car doors just as my dad is reopening the front door.

We arrive at the party a few minutes later and I stop the car, but don't get out. Patrick reaches for the door but hesitates when he sees my hands still stuck to the steering wheel. There is something that has been bugging me. I have to tell him.

"I'm not a virgin," I blurt out.

He continues to stare at me and I can't look up. "Okay, neither am I."

I let out a deep breath. "I just figured you heard Bianca the other day, and I didn't want you to think that just because I've had sex before, that makes me easy or something."

"Right because everything else about you has been so easy up to this point," he laughs.

I breathe another deep sigh, "Just don't think I'm going to go to bed with you right away because you make some pretty eyes at me or tell me I'm beautiful, because I'm not just going to fall for something like that," I explain.

"It's nice to see that you can read me so easily," he bites back, clearly offended.

"Patrick—"

"You know, just because I'm a guy that you've heard some pretty ridiculous rumors about, and that you've had a couple of hot make-out sessions with, doesn't mean that sex is all I care about. I mean, I did ask you out, didn't?"

"Yeah, after I chewed you out the first time," I say.

"Forget it," he yells before reaching for the door handle and I think quick, doing the first thing that comes to mind. I grab his arm to stop, and this time I am the instigator pulling his lips to mine. He obliges and wraps his arm around my waist, deepening the kiss. "Right, you're not easy at all," he jokes when we come up for air.

"Funny," I reply. "Come on." I pulled him out of the car and off we headed to the party, mumbling something about joining the lemmings as we rang the doorbell.

Already I can see Bianca chatting up Joey Donner in the corner and my stomach wants to regurgitate their display of affection. I know I have to let her make her own mistakes, but I can't help but want to protect her at the same time. I grab the nearest source of alcohol and down it in seconds. Mandela is standing at the other end of the room with some girl and I excuse myself from Patrick to go mingle.

"Fancy meeting you joining the 'in' crowd," I smirk.

"I could say the same for you," she smiles, then adds, "Baby wanted to check it out. She's a distant cousin of Chastity or something like that."

"Oh my, I wonder what you're kids are going to look like," I jest, then look around for another drink.

"Since when to do you submit to peer pressure?" she asks referring to my alcohol consumption.

"Since I can't stand to watch my sister repeat history."

"I don't really know what that means, but I better get away from you before Baby sees us talking. Say 'hi' to loverboy for me," she shoots me one last smile before disappearing. I continue my reckless path down Normal Lane with yet another drink.

"What are you doing?" Patrick questions.

"Pretending to have a social life for a moment. Isn't that what you're supposed to do at a party?"

"I guess so. I think you should just do what you want to do."

"I wish my dad thought like that."

"For your sister's sake, I'm sure that's not true."

I shrug, beginning to lose touch with reality as I try even harder to create a world class hangover for myself. I'm starting to feel tired as the room begins to spin. After mumbling something inaudible, Patrick replies, "Wow, you're a real light weight."

"Am not!" I whine, reverting back to elementary school.

"Come on, I think you should find some place quiet to sit down," he says, taking my hand and leading me upstairs. Fumbling up half the steps, I finally make it to the door at the end of the hall. Patrick tries to help set me down on a giant bed in the middle of the room, but I fall and slip to the edge and begin to giggle. Surprisingly, Patrick laughs with me.

"Man do I wish I had a camera phone."

"What? So you could blackmail me into having sex with you, because that's the only way it's ever going to happen," I say.

"Well, then I guess I should stick to asking out girls who actually like me," he jests.

"Like any exist." Ouch, that was kind of mean, especially when he's busy helping me off the floor. I decide to make it up to him with a kiss. He happily complies and begins to climb on top of me on the bed. His arms wrap around me and under the back of my shirt. I begin to straddle him from underneath and rip off my shirt with one swift movement, tossing it across the room without concern for where it lands. Two seconds later and his shirt is gone, as well. He runs his fingertips over the lace on my bra and then gives me a squeeze.

"Kat…" Patrick moans. This turns me on even more as I stare at his incredible chest while his broad shoulders flex his muscles above me. He buries his head into my neck and below while I rub my hands through his beautiful curls. The smell of his hair while he navigates my upper torso with his lips gives me pleasure more than ever.

I can't take it much longer and begin to reach for his belt. As I bite at his lips and pull at his buckle, I feel him resist. Of course this just makes me want him more and encourages me to work faster, but he stops completely.

"Kat, I don't think you want to do this."

I stare at him in shock, "What?" I say through heavy breaths.

"Well, you're pretty wasted right now, and I don't want to take advantage of that."

Now he's said it. "Oh right, because only guys are allowed to be into sex? If a woman wants it, she must be drunk or a slut."

He starts to get up and step back. "Ok, number one, you _are_ drunk. Number two, you just gave me this whole speech about how you're not easy or anything."

"Oh, so now you think I'm easy?" Our argument has begun to sober me and I grab for my shirt to start redressing.

"Wow, you are so fucking crazy!" he yells. You're acting like a child."

"And you're acting like an asshole," I get up to leave. "I'm out of here."

"Oh, hell, no! You are _not_ driving." He moves his hand in front of the door trying to stop me.

"Forget you, I'll find a ride," and I wonder why he's still acting as though he's concerned for my well-being, while I begin to search for Mandela.


	4. Chapter 4

Bit of a shorter part here, but I hope you guys like it. Took me a while to figure where/how to continue with the story so let me know what you think.

Chapter 4

I hadn't spoken to him all weekend. He didn't call and I was not about to text, not that I cared about him anyway. I didn't want anything to do with him, and he obviously didn't give a shit about me.

Monday rolled around and I was over it. I was over Patrick Verona. I pulled into the parking lot at Padua high and walked right past him without a word, not even making eye contact.

"You know, you really are a shrew," Bianca chimed in. "You were really drunk on Friday night and you don't even remember what Patrick said to you."

"I remember exactly what happened and it doesn't matter because it's none of your business, Bianca. So, stay out of it." She rolled her eyes and stomped off to find Cameron.

"Did you get home okay?" I heard him call from behind. My eyes stayed straight forward.

"What's it to you?" He jumped in front of me, close to my face.

"Come on, Kat. Don't be like that," he said, trying to close in the space between us. I took a step back.

"Yeah, two days ago I got home just fine," I say and try to continue on my way, but he steps close to me again and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Hey, I was worried about you," his obviously fake sincerity sets me off even more, so I grab his hands and push him off of me.

"Don't touch me, okay? Don't fucking touch me!" I walked off and refused to look back.

"Wow, that was way harsh," Mandela said, walking up next to me.

"It would be harsh if I had karate chopped his face as I pushed him away."

"So I guess you're still mad?" I answer her question with a look that says it all. She looked back at him with sympathy, but he was already over it, assing around with Cameron.

"Ugh! The nerve of that guy! He thinks he can just blow me off, and I'll be fine with it. He doesn't give a damn."

"I thought you didn't, either?"

"I don't! Nor will I ever," I said before putting the subject to rest and heading off to class.

It wasn't until fourth period that I would forgive him. Our English professor was rambling on something about Ophelia being a whore while I glared at the back of Patrick's head, contemplating whether or not to attempt to decapitate him with my fountain pen. I was knocked back to reality when he asked for the pass and headed to the bathroom. Finally, I could have some peace all to myself.

A few moments later, some suggestive yelling flickered in and out on the PA system. At first I thought I was just going crazy, but when I noticed the other furrowed brows and confused looks my fellow classmates were exchanging, I was certain there were voices trying to interject over the loudspeaker. Finally, the opening harmonics of a familiar tune became completely audible. And then…

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

A smile slowly grew across my face as I realized who the owner of the off-key baritone voice was. I couldn't believe it! Patrick Verona was serenading me! Immediately I grabbed my books and headed for the door.

"Miss Stratford, where are you going?" I completely ignored her and headed out the door. "Kat!" she called, but I was already halfway down the hall. The sounds of Patrick's voice echoed through the vacant corridors which only encouraged me to head faster towards the office. The music stopped just as I reached it, and Patrick came charging towards me with an equally wide grin.

"Run!" he yelled, taking my hand and pulling me along with him. Principle Holland was right on our heels as we zoomed out the doors of Padua High School. We made it to the parking lot where Patrick through his helmet at me.

"Hurry, hop on!" I quickly complied. "Wait," he said before I put on my helmet. He pulled me close for a short but incredibly intense kiss unlike anything I've ever felt.

"You're crazy!" I squealed. Then, with a grin, he started up the bike and we were out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, so this chapter is basically just some smut. I'm not sure if I'm going to write more and this seemed like a good way to end it. I know a lot of you might not like that I had Kat and Patrick's first time together in the backseat of a car, but they're both already experienced and have a tendency to do things on impulse, so I just felt that this would be an appropriate/believable situation for them to do it. Let me know if you like it or want me to write more. Otherwise, I think this is the end. Thanks!

Chapter 5

Moments later we were at the beach, running through the sand towards the crashing waves as they glittered in the sunlight.

"That was amazing!" He simply leaned against his bike, smiling back at me. "I can't believe we just did that!" I stopped dancing around in the sand long enough to run up to him and ask, "Why did you do that?"

"I had to something to get it through your thick skull that I actually like you."

"Yeah? Well, maybe you should try skinny dipping with me," I say slyly as I begin to unbutton my top. He smirks and comes running after me. Our clothes are flying off all over the beach before we end up crashing into the waves. It was a perfect afternoon.

After a few hours of bathing in the sunlight, I found myself straddling Patrick Verona in the back of my Volvo with my lips glued to his as the evening twilight set in. I couldn't believe what had come over me but it just wasn't possible to resist him. I had to be a part of him.

The shock on his face was evident as I reached down to grope him beneath my skirt. His whole body arched upwards and he pulled me closer to him. Patrick ripped open the last of the buttons on my shirt and wrapped his giant hands around my ass, rubbing himself against me through my panties. I moaned into his lips as he began to rub against me even harder. His lips traveled down my neck to my breasts before he reached behind me and unclasped my bra under my shirt.

"Baby, I want you," he mumbled into my flesh, dragging his tongue across my breasts. I began to grind into him harder when he started rubbing me through my underwear. It was more than I could handle.

"Oh Patrick!" I screamed. He pulled off my underwear and began to rub me even deeper. It was the most incredible thing I had ever felt. "Patrick, I want you now." In an instant both of our heads cocked back, our bodies arched, and he was in me. It was slow at first. Our rhythm was completely in sync as he slid in and out, each time more forceful than the last.

"Oh, God, Kat." He was so intense as he grabbed my ass to push me in deeper. His hand slid back down to stimulate me as he moved faster and harder between my legs. My body grew more and more tense with each thrust, as I pulled at his hair. He kissed me deep and I knew I couldn't take it much longer. He moved even faster and I screamed out as we both collided in an explosion of passion.

I slid back and rested my head on his shoulder while we both attempted to catch our breath. He grabbed my hand and held it in his own. He tilted his head back and smiled.

"Man, do I want to do that again." I smiled back and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
